Rosa Jaeger
“''No-one can say what I must do. I'll do whatever I want and just rock on!'' ” —Rosa Jaeger DarthxHurricane (talk) 21:53, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Personality Rosa is a rude girl and loses easely her temper. The thing she hates the most is being ordered around especially if that person doesn't have an important status. Rosa wants freedom, a live where she can do whatever she want. She loves rock music and always listens to it whenever she's bored (which happens often). She plays electric guitar a does it with passion. Fighting is something she likes except against cowards or scaredy-cats, that just pisses her off for some reason. Even though she's bad-tempered she can still talk to people really easy (if those people interest her). Appearance Rosa's appearance could be associated with a rockstar. She wears a leather jacket with under that a white shirt. She has leather shorts and keeps it up by using a red belt. Her shoes are black boots and she also wears stockings. Rosa's hair and eyes are both the same pink-redish color. Her hair has curled pigtails. Around her neck is a small necklace with a cross hanging on it. While she sometimes seems to have a friendly face, she can be really hostile towards others. On her back she wears her guitar called the Sonic Boom. Rosa is average when it comes up to height. Backstory Rosa was always a rebellious girl who didn't like to do what others said. Her parents had trouble with her and sh also had trouble at school. Around the age of 9 she begane to play guitar and loved it. Then a year later she started to make stuff or modify things. Another two years later she was playing guitar on the street for some relaxing and someone noticed her. This man said he was a producer and knew Rosa had talent. He invited her to come to his studio to do an audition. First she was doubting the invitation, but soon she accepted it and went with him. When they arrived at the studio the grabbed her and dragged her in to the basement. The man knew that she could modify stuff with ease. The man demanded to forge dangerous weapons which Rosa wouldn't have to much trouble doing it, but she didn't want to. The man became furious and slapt her and started to yell that she had to do it. She said to the man that she hated people who ordered her around. Rosa then pulled out modified high-tech brass knuckles with the effect of a stungun and stunned the man. She then ran off got home went to her basement and started to modify her guitar. By the end of the week she made an guitar gun. She then ran away from home and straight to signal academy to train her skills. Weapon Rosa's weapon is a guitar gun called Sonic Boom. The barrel of the gun is at the tip of the guitar. The magazine is located in the beginning of the body. The way is works is that Rosa has to play the guitar in order for it to fire dust powered bullets. If she plays a slow melody then the Sonic Boom fires slow. But if she get a good fast and nice melody then the Sonic Boom fires quickly. When the magazine is empty the user has to pull the trigger at the end of the body of the guitar. The magazine will then fall out and makes place to load in a new one. When not in combat the user can put on the safety located on the back of the guitar and play songs like you do with a normal guitar. The body of the guitar is made of a very hard steel so the user can smack the enemies with it. Creator's Notes *"Rosa" means pink in German. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character